The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmudove Yellow’. ‘Zanmudove Yellow’ is a product of a breeding and selection program which had the objective of finding flower color mutants from existing parent plants. The new plant comprises a whole plant mutant of the parent Chrysanthemum named ‘Zanmudove’. Plants from the new cultivar ‘Zanmudove Yellow’ differ from plants of the parent in the color of the ray-florets. The ray-florets of the parent are white, while those of the new plant are yellow.
The new plant was discovered as a natural flower color mutant in October 2016 by Sjoukje Heimovaara. The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Zanmudove Yellow’ was accomplished when after planting of the new variety as a motherplant in November 2016, vegetative cuttings from this motherplant were taken and propagated further in Rijsenhout, the Netherlands. In summer, about 6-8 days are needed to initiate roots in cuttings of the new cultivar, after another 5 days rooted plants are formed. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.